Princes and Princesses
by evie-t
Summary: When an evil force threatens to take over the Li kingdom and the Kinomotos won't help. Syaoran is forced to take drastic action...S&S, E&T Please R&R! Finally updated...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey ppl! It's Kawaii-fairy-Emma here! Okay, so I haven't updated 'One Girl can make a difference' for a while but I promise I will!! Sorry!! But thanks for reading this story, even if you only read the first chapter and tell me what you think I'll be happy! Also, I need a beta reader if anyone is interested! And does anyone know Sakura's Star chant and Syaoran's Shodu (sp?) chant? Thanx!! It will be a great help if you tell me!! Please, please R&R!! S&S always! (As well as E&T!!) p.s this story has magic in it..  
  
*_* Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything of the sort. I am a mere teen writing CCS fanfics..  
  
Sakura; 16 years old  
  
Tomoyo:17 ''  
  
Syaraon; 18 ''  
  
Eriol: 18 ''  
  
Tukarii:20 ''  
  
Touya: 23 ''  
  
That's all for now!!! -x-  
  
The Tale of Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li  
  
Chapter One; Setting the scene.  
  
"There is simply no way that I will agree"  
  
Seated on a long table in the Kinomoto Palace dinning room, the King sat as well as Prince Li of The Li Kingdom acting as an ambassador for his country. Numerous guards from either side were standing around the room and the Prince's long time advisor was seated next to him.  
  
"But I don't think you understand! This is not out of greediness or hunger for power, the Li Kingdom need that weapon to protect our land. The Shodou's are craving more and more control and if we don't set them back now they will attack the Li Country and then move onto the Kinomoto Kingdom." Prince Li took a breath after his speech, staring at King Fujitaka hard.  
  
Just then the huge doors at the entrance of the chamber opened up to reveal a pretty young girl with huge emerald eyes and long, long auburn hair. She was dressed in a long white dress with cherry blossoms embroidered on the bottom and on the short sleves. She wore barely any jewelry except for a small pink key around her neck. (A/N 3 guesses what that is ppl.)  
  
The whole room was silent, talking in the beauty and innocence of the girl before them.  
  
"Erm, hi daddy, I didn't know you had company. I'm very sorry to disturb you!"  
  
The King's eyes softened. It was a well-known fact in the palace that the Princess meant everything to her father.  
  
"That is quite alright my dear," Fujitaka stood up and looked around the room, "Prince Li, Sir Higawazii this is my daughter, Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom."  
  
Sakura smiled softly. Prince Li nodded stiffly whereas his companion stood up, walked over to the princess where she stood looking rather alarmed.  
  
The young man took the youthful girls hand and kissed it.  
  
"Princes Sakura, I am very pleased to make your acutance"  
  
Sakura blushed lightly and curtsied,  
  
"Why, thank you, kind Sir"  
  
Prince Li just grimaced and shook his head. Eriol had a reputation for wooing the ladies and Li had learnt to just leave him to it.  
  
"Now, now, please call me Eriol"  
  
The emerald-eyed girl smiled a little and nodded, then turned her attention to her father.  
  
"What is it you wanted, my beloved daughter?" Fujitaka smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh, just to inform you that I was going to the town."  
  
"Not on your own I should hope."  
  
Sakura shook her head making the ringlets in her hair bob up and down.  
  
"No, no! Tomoyo is coming with me, of course!"  
  
The King sighed,  
  
"Sakura, you know what I mean!"  
  
Fujitaka turned to a guard of who was standing on his left,  
  
"Takarii, please may you escort the princess to the town with her friend"  
  
Takarii nodded and walked towards the girl.  
  
"But daddy!!! I'm 16! I do not need an escort!"  
  
"Although that may be true, you are a 16 year old princess. Who knows what may happen!"  
  
As Sakura started to protest, the King merely shook his head.  
  
"Sakura, leave it, I am in a very important meeting. Either have a guard escort you or don't go at all."  
  
"Fine, whatever" and with that the princess skulked out the room with her guard in toe.  
  
"I do apologise Prince Li. Now where were we?" the King started.  
  
"No, I think we should leave our discussion here for the day and start again tomorrow." Prince Li commented, standing up.  
  
Eriol turned and gave a Li a puzzled frown.  
  
Fujitaka nodded, "Very well. Tomorrow at noon?"  
  
The Prince nodded and left the large hall with Eriol following him closely.  
  
As the unlikely couple sat in the palace's huge grounds in silence, Eriol suddenly spoke.  
  
"What are you planning, Syaoran?" he asked with a sideways glance.  
  
"What do you mean?" the amber boy asked roughly.  
  
"Well, I have never known you to give up so easily." The boy replied with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Syaoran sighed ruefully.  
  
"Eriol, you know me too well. We have been in negotiations for 3 days now and have gotten nowhere." The prince lowered his voice, "We must take far more drastic action."  
  
Eriol looked at his friend curiously.  
  
"What do you propose?"  
  
"Well, it is clear to see how much he favors his young brat of a daughter so there is where we must proceed."  
  
Eriol looked shocked.  
  
"Young Brat indeed! She is only two years younger than you! And you can not call the Princess a brat merely because she does not like to followed around by a guard all day! Sakura is innocent by all means! Do you not think this a little drastic?"  
  
Syaoran just rolled his eyes, "It is this or watch our kingdom fall. I know what I will choose."  
  
Eriol sighed heavily,  
  
"Okay...when?"  
  
Syaoran looked Eriol directly in the eye and answered with one word.  
  
"Tonight"  
  
As the sun beat out across the market in Laurii town, Sakura and Tomoyo walked from stall to stall looking for anything that took their fancy..  
  
"Tomoyo, we've been shopping all day," Sakura sighed, "I'm so bored!"  
  
Tomoyo, daughter of a landlord in the kingdom, was Sakura's best friend and had been since they were five or at least could remember. Tomoyo was the near polar opposite of her close girlfriend. Where Sakura was very dense and innocent, Tomoyo was extremely 'clued-in' and knew exactly where she was going and what she wanted to do. Tomoyo loved to make loved to make clothes and buy accessories to dress Sakura and although the Princess detested it, she let her friend do as she pleased, as she knew how happy it made her. Sakura was a very loyal girl and made friends easily although her father was very protective and didn't allow her to socialize too often with unknown crowds.  
  
"Mou, Sakura-chan! We've only been shopping for 4 hours!! I just know I'll find the perfect material for your new battle outfit!! It has to be around here somewhere!" Tomoyo frowned when Sakura elbowed her.  
  
"Tomoyo! Could you speak any louder?! Takarii is just behind us!! Plus, all the Sakura cards are fine and I haven't faced a threat for." Sakura looked far off for a moment, "..a whole two years!"  
  
Tomoyo shuddered as she turned behind to look at Takarii following them at a distance. Although the auburn-haired girl had not noticed, Tomoyo certainly had. Ukariyl Takarii had a 'thing' for Sakura, as did many of the men that worked in the palace. Many of these employees would never act on such a thing but the amethyst-eyed girl didn't trust the tall soldier as far as she could throw him.  
  
"Well, one can never be too prepared!!" the teen exclaimed.  
  
"So I've heard!" Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
Behind her Takarii coughed slightly and moved forward to join them.  
  
"What was that, Princess?" the blond-haired man asked frowning.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Just that I'd like to be getting home now. I'm awfully tried!"  
  
Sakura shrugged helplessly as Tomoyo shot daggers at her. Although, Tomoyo, being the girl she was, couldn't stay mad at her best friend for long and was soon chattering about all that she had brought.  
  
"Follow me to the carriage, ladies." Takarii called, "You can sit next to me if you wish Princess."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say and froze, looking at Tomoyo for help.  
  
"Well, actually Takarii, I had something I wished to discuss with Sakura so is it okay if she sits next to me? It is awfully important" Tomoyo smiled what she hoped was a persuasive smile at the guard.  
  
Sakura frowned and then as compression dawned on her, she too smiled sweetly at the man.  
  
Takarii looked between both girls and gave in, "Erm, well of course."  
  
"Thank you, Takarii!" Sakura called as she climbed into the royal carriage. With its elegant emerald exterior and noble gray horses, many of the town's people stopped what they were doing to look at the Princess. Sakura, noticing this, waved from the carriage, grinning.  
  
And with that, the carriage left for the palace.  
  
A/N- Cool! I'm done with the first chapter! Go me! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review to let me know whether to carry on. I need support ppl! Sakura and Syaoran have a bit more of a meeting in the next chapter and Tomoyo and Eriol meet for the first time!! Yay! Please R&R!! Kawaii -Fairy-Emma signing out..  
  
-x- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Please R&R.  
  
As the carriage pulled up in front of the palace, Syaoran and Eriol were walking back after and afternoon in the gardens. Both stopped to look as the girls got out of the carriage, Tomoyo trying to carry her many bags until servants took them off her and Sakura slowly backing away from Takarii who was trying to flirt with her.  
  
Eriol sensing the Princesses discomfort quickly ran down the steps to where Sakura was standing. As soon as he saw him, Takarii quickly left the scene.  
  
"Well, hello Princess! I hope you had a lovely say in the town. Perhaps you will have to take Prince Li and I someday."  
  
Sakura smiled thankfully at Eriol, "Certainly! Oh! How rude of me! This is my best-friend Daidouji Tomoyo, Tomoyo, this is Higawazii Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo stared slightly at the hansome young man standing before her and suddenly caught herself, bowing.  
  
"Please call me Eriol!" Eriol said unknowingly staring at the beauty of the girl before him. He then bowed in return.  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly, "and ,I Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura watched this scene with interest. Tomoyo was not very boy-orientated and although she had many admires, never took any notice. Now with this boy, something seemed different.  
  
Syaoran slowly walked down the huge steps to where Eriol and the girls were standing.  
  
Sakura noticed this and turned to greet him. Although a very good-looking boy, Prince Li scared her, it seemed something was off with im.  
  
The 16 year old put on a smile and bowed to the Prince.  
  
"Hello, Prince Li, I hope you are enjoying your stay at our palace."  
  
Syaoran looked at her oddly and bowed in return,  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Fine thought Sakura If you don't make the effort then neither will I.  
  
"Well, no one asked you to did they?" Syaoran replied angrily.  
  
Sakura turned back, shocked.  
  
"I didn't say anything! What are you talking about?!"  
  
Syaoran stuttered slightly, at a loss for words, for once in his life. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to the pair to watch what was happening.  
  
"Yes, yes, you did! You said 'I you don't make any effort then neither will I'" Syaoran retorted smirking.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura gasped.  
  
"I would not say anything of the sort!"  
  
"How dare you lie about what Sakura said!!" Tomoyo called angrily.  
  
"Come Tomoyo. I cannot stand to be in this mans presence any longer. Good day Eriol."  
  
Sakura stormed off, up the stairs.  
  
"Fairwell Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled slightly and then her eyes narrowed when she turned to Li, "Prince Li."  
  
She then turned on her heels and followed the emerald-eyed teen.  
  
As soon as she left, Eriol rounded on Syaoran.  
  
"What an earth did you do that for?!" Eriol asked, on the verge of shouting.  
  
"She said it! I swear!"  
  
"Well why would she deny it if she did?!"  
  
"I don't know do I? She's just a stupid little girl! "  
  
Eriol sighed, "so I've heard. More importantly is that now Tomoyo will know."  
  
"What??" Syaoran turned angrily  
  
Eriol lowered his voice, "Well if Princess Sakura suddenly goes missing overnight, then Tomoyo will tell them of your argument today and you will be the first person she suspects!"  
  
"Damn, your right. Okay then. We'll take her too. That can be your job. The Princess will be mine.  
  
Eriol shook his head. He didn't agree to any of this kidnapping lark but what could he do?  
  
"Sure, okay then."  
  
"Good. Prepare our belongings and carriage but let no-one know we are leaving."  
  
Eriol nodded once and walked off to prepare.  
  
Soz just wanted to get this up.so it is a bit short...will be longer next! Honest! -x- pls r&r! 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally updated...please R&R any comments would be so great. I'm not sure whether to continue this atm...as not much feedback!But this chappy is better than the others so...

Thanks to the one reviewer who really wanted me to update, this is for you! xxx

* * *

'Well, I am afraid we must bid you farewell King Kinomoto. We realise that nothing else can be said for the moment but we will be back at a later date with an offer we are sure you will not be able to refuse.'

Prince Li's announcement of leaving, earlier than planned, that evening came as shock to the Kinomoto household and there was quite a turn out as he was preparing to leave. Mostly from the maids who thought he was extremely good looking it must be said. As the King, Li and Eriol stood talking, servants were quickly loading their horses behind them, outside the palace, one eye on the men talking on the large steps.

The King frowned, 'I do hope your stay was a pleasant one Prince Li? And that it did not encourage your early departure?' he questioned.

Eriol smiled, answering for his friend, 'Never! We by far enjoyed our visit here, your highness! It was an honour to stay in your magnificent household! One which I hope to enjoy again sometime in the near future!'

At this, the King smiled and carried on politely talking with Eriol. Li rolled his eyes at the scene. Eriol knew exactly what to say to score points with those he needed to. It was never one of Li's traits so he normally left as much of the talking as possible to his friend. Being a Prince though sadly meant he did have to talk rather a lot. Far more than he liked.

'Well, we best be off!' Li interrupted, eager to get on his way.

Eriol sighed and bowed to the King and both men mounted their horses.

Tipping his hat, Li nodded once more at the King and he and Eriol rode off to the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As day turned to night, Sakura, tucked up cosily in bed, found herself thinking of the day's occurrences. Ok, so she had _thought _that statement about Prince Li but she was quite certain she would never say such as thing and Tomoyo completely backed her! But then why and more importantly, _how _had that stupid Prince heard her? It was so bizarre, it began to give the Princess a headache. And she really did not like headaches. At all. So she decided that she would simply not think of the matter anymore. However, the harder she tried, the harder it became. She was so glad that he had left earlier today, at least she did not have to worry herself about that anymore. But...

Had the Prince magic too?

n that case...did he sense hers? Sakura was sure that she had worked hard to block her aura. She had to hide it from everyone anyway.

Becoming so absorbed in her own thoughts, the Princess did not hear the thump of guards outside her room falling to the floor unconscious and her door slowly opening.

Sakura sighed and turned over, towards the door. Feeling thirsty, she opened her eyes to reach for her glass of water on her bedside table. Instead of seeing her water, Sakura saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. As she breathed in to scream (which any self-respecting girl would do in the face of danger) a hand roughly covered her mouth, stopping any sound escaping. The other hand deftly pinned her two hands together above her head, effectively stopping her movement for the time being.

Chanting the star chant in her head, Sakura activated the light card to at least she would be able to see her attacker. As the room became bright, the princess gasped (as much as she could with a hand over her mouth) as it was none other than Prince Li.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Sakura thought stonily.

Syaoran however, was having his own inner-turmoil. He could of sworn he had heard her say something yet there was no way she could of? And then how the hell had she lit the room? Her hands were unable to move and he was pretty sure she could do little with her toes...This was getting weirder and weirder to say the least. Still there was a job to be done.

Grabbing the rope and gag from his shoulder bad, he quickly put cloth around her mouth. The last thing he wanted was for the whole household to wake-up. What a nightmare that would be. The teen Prince tied her hands and feet together, and then hoisted the pretty princess over his shoulder. Thinking ahead, with his free hand, he tucked some pillows under the blankets on her bed. That would buy a little time in the morning.

Smiling to himself at a job well done, Syaoran started to make it towards the window, it was only then that the Princess over his shoulder started to struggle. He muttered a curse under his breath and picked up speed, impressively jumping from Sakura's balcony to the floor, outside.

As he looked around the Kinomoto gardens, Syaoran was shocked to see a wind quickly gathering speed round him. It was making it harder and harder for him to see where he was going. Sakura was still struggling over his shoulder and he hit her roughly on the leg, in the hopes she would stop moving. As soon as he did this however, the speed and height of the winds grew even bigger and Syaoran began to panic. He really hoped that this would not attract attention. He really did not want to use his own magic in public. Where an earth was this coming from?

Sakura was having her own problems. The blood was rushing to her head for being over Li's shoulder for so long and more importantly she was trying to think of what card she should use to get out of this mess. Windy was distracting her kidnapper for a while but it would soon ware out. Silently calling the Strength, she thanked Kero for forcing her to learn how to make new cards.

As Sakura felt the power course through her body, she snapped her ropes and fell from Li's shoulder to the floor. With winds still howling around the teen royalties, Sakura jumped up and faced Syaoran, who looked angry and extremely confused.

'It's you that is doing all this? You have _magic?_ A little girl like you? How is this possible? And more importantly, I am **kidnapping **you, so please stay put.' Li called over the winds.

'You have got to be joking Li! As if I would _let _you kidnap me! I wont go down without a fight...' Sakura shouted back.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, 'Erm if you say so...' Syaoran's face suddenly contorted and he gasped, starring at something behind Sakura.

The young girl quickly turned around, only to find nothing at where the Prince was looking. Frowning, annoyed, she turned around, only to find Syaoran's fist heading straight towards her. And that, was the last thing she saw before Sakura saw darkness.

Immediately, the winds stopped and once again, Syaoran pulled Sakura over his shoulder. Sighing, but with a slight smile on his face, the teen kidnapper headed towards two awaiting figures in the distance.

PLEASE R&R! I


End file.
